Paw Patrol a Fight between Friends Chase x Marshall
by wolfiethebluewolf
Summary: Because Of A Small accident Chase and Marshall get into a fight


.on a sunny day the firepup of the paw patrol was laying in his doghouse feeling fricking bored rocky was on the zuma as zuma was surfing rocky was recycling the trash from the beach and rubble and skye wer for there bath…so as marshall layed down blowing air on the ground he saw chase climming up in a his spy gear chase was sneaking up behind cali who was washing her fur in the wanned to prank chase so he sneaked up underneath chase who was now near cali in the tree.

.HI CHASE!.marshall.

.this scared chase allot causing to lose his ballance and fell out of the tree on his arm marshall had a big goofy he saw chase laying on the ground chase growled in pain.

.oops did i scare you?.marshall.

.auw hell yeah you .

.chase tryed to stand up but couldnt when he saw his arm bleeding bolt pups pannicked and marshall quickly called out for quickly toke chase to the hospital a hour later they came back and chase his arm was wrapped up in bandages.

.hey chase your okay?.marshall.

.no am not thx to you ofcourse!.chase.

.look am .

.sorry doesnt fix the six stitches in my arm!.chase.

.well am sorry does it hurt?.marshall.

.yeah ofcourse it hurts what do you think!.chase.

.hey take it easy i didnt meant to hurt you?!.marshall

.yeah you dont meant allot of things to do…..chase.

.whats that suppossed to mean?.marshall.

.really you need to ask that?...your clumpsy behavior!...becaus of your clumpsy behavior allot of things dont go as .

.well i….marshall.

.see even you know your .

.what was that

!?.marshall.

.you heared .

.i dont get why your acting like this your such a .

.i have six stitches in my arm!.chase.

.i know you big baby! You said that all .

.thx for reminding me bedwetter!.chase.

.that was the moment chase whent to far.

.what did you just .

.you heared me .

.stop it!.marshall.

.oops did i hit a nerv .

.stop .

.marshall his eyes started to water.

.oooow sorry didnt meant to make you eyes do what your bladder does every .

.that was the drop marshall jumped on top of chase and they started fighting ryder could hear in the so he rushed to chase and marshall and splitted them apart.

.hey hey hey!...stop .

.bolt of you in my office right now!.ryder.

.but .

.now .

.but but!?.marshall.

.now marshall!.ryder.

.upstairs in the lookout chase and marshall wer sitting seperated away from each other rubbing parts on there bodies wer they hurted each other during there was looking disappointed ate them as he was waiting for a explanation why they wer fighting.

.well who is gone start?.ryder.

.none of them spoke.

.okay then marshall you .

.chase doesnt accept my apology?!.marshall.

.yeah why do you think!...my arm has six stitches do you know how much it .

.i said i was sorry!.marshall.

.sorry doesnt fix my arm bedwetter!.chase.

.enough!...so let me get this straight chase first off all why dont you accept his apology?.ryder.

.becaus of his stupid clumpsy behavior i broke my neck all .

.i said i was sorry you big baby!.marshall.

.bedwetter!.chase

.enough!...okay chase am disapointed in you!.ryder.

.me? Why me what did i do?.chase.

.how dare you to call marshall a bedwetter!.ryder.

.well he is one isnt he?...besides he called me a big .

.chase you know that marshall cant help it and besides i cant believe you bring that up to hurt him!.ryder.

.but becaus of him my arm is cut open!?.chase

.i know but he didnt meant to and he apologized to you many times you should be ashamed of your self bring his bedwetting into this I thougt you wer more adult then .

.chase did felled ashamed abouth bring that up caus he knew it hurted marshall allot.

.ryder i?.ryder.

.no buts!...am gone leave you two in here and you better make it up togther and dont dare coming out until its all fixed between you two!.ryder.

.that wer ryder his final words as he left…..chase and marshall didnt talk to each other….15 minutes passed and chase noticed marshall rubbing his arm.

.your okay?.chase.

.why do you care?.marshall.

.am just asking dont bite of my nose?.chase.

.yeah like you did to my .

.you cut mine open!.chase.

.i said i was sorry but you continued insulting me!.marshall.

.wel! You called me a baby the hole time!.chase.

.you called me a bedwetter!.marshall.

.becaus you are one!.chase.

.its not like i like to be one!...sniff…. .

.marshall started crying.

.marshall?.chase.

.leave me alone you big jerk!...sniff…..i said i was sorry and still you bringed up my most embarressing .

.chase felled guilty he whent to far he knew that he whent to far with calling marshall a bedwetter caus if it did happent to has bin all ways the one supporting marshall it was nothing to be embarressed abouth.

.marshall…am…..sorry okay…..i was so angry i didnt think what i .

.then…sniff….why did you say it?.marshall.

.caus am a bad friend….i knew this bothers you allot….and….it was wrong of me to bring it up…. .

.this made chase fall a tear too.

.your really sorry chase?.marshall.

.i am…am sorry marshall for calling you a bedwetter…..chase.

.so am i chase am so sorry for scarying you and getting your arm cut .

.consider it as the chase.

.chase approached marshall and hugged him they hugged it out and wer friends againe.

. . . .

.does your arm still hurts?.marshall.

.a little but its .

.nice…..well umh what abouth we dive in the fridge for some ice cream?.marshall.

.and some apollo superpup?.chase.

.you gotte it!.marshall.

.they gived each other a high paw and whent downstairs ryder was proud to see his pups made up with each other as they bolt enjoyed apollo superpup with some ice cream in there dog bowls.

.THE END.


End file.
